Pesadillas
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Ones shoots y drabbles que involucran a Rhode, re-subidos.
1. Pesadillas 1

Pesadillas I

_Es una noche más _

_llena de magia blanca,_

_otra oportunidad_

_donde el dolor descansa_.

**Turf, _Magia blanca_.**

* * *

**Azogue**

* * *

_La lluvia resbala sobre el paraguas. Mi pequeño se retuerce de dolor en mis manos y se queja del agua fría que cae del cielo. Me vestí de rosa porque ese color le gusta a mi tío. Donde hay rosa hubo rojo._

_Mis medias están largas porque crecen con la lluvia hasta sobrepasar mis pantorrillas, para anidar sobre mi muslo, trotando sus colores entre el blanco y el negro. Me gusta cantar mi mandato cuando llueve y al hacerlo, sentir con profundidad el aroma del agua rompiendo en la tierra. Me han dicho una vez que es idéntico al llanto de la madre primeriza, cuando cae bajo el dolor de un parto que desembocará en aborto. Ignoro si es cierto, aunque admito que he arrancado niños del vientre de sus madres y sé que es un aroma fresco el de sus lágrimas. Singular y potente. Afrodisíaco._

_Como un escorpión manejando su cola, mis uñas rojas destellan al agua y dibujo un arco en el aire. Me agazapo, sonriente, con dos pasos hacia la barrera invisible._

_Me encanta mi propia electricidad cuando se escapa de las yemas de mis dedos y golpea otra cosa, cualesquiera que sea. Si es un cuerpo humano, tanto mejor. Mi corazón salta de gozo. A veces, parece que no latiera cuando yo río._

_Cuando comienzo a traspasar la línea del tiempo , para llegar a donde todas las cosas se repiten el mismo incesante día infernal, me deshago. Mis músculos pelean con mi piel y la abren a jirones ansiosos de saludar al cielo en coágulos rojos. Cuando la cruel metamorfosis llega a mi hombro, dejo de respirar._

_Recuerdo mis manos enlazadas a las suyas. Mi palma en su palma. Mis dedos contra los suyos, jugando a restregarse con dulzura. El papel picado de color cobre, rosa y negro, volando a nuestro alrededor. Misterios del primer beso: Sientes que estallas hacia dentro. Como dos estrellas que se apoyaban la una en la otra y se contagiaban calor hasta consumirse mutuamente, en un frenesí placentero._

_Me alejo de mí misma, partiéndome en la línea energética. Como en un carnaval a las doce en punto: Mi piel baja, se retira un momento, sedienta de luz, como una máscara mágica. Mi carne sonríe con mis dientes blanquecinos, descubiertos en la ausencia de mis labios. Mi brazo se estira y amenaza romperse. El paraguas solloza una oración a mi tío , el que nunca me enseñó a llorar. Cuando la lluvia se quema por la fricción de las partículas y mis ojos quedan al sol, descubiertos, sin párpados ni pestañas, a punto de caer al suelo por una décima de segundo: Yo quiero que de mis cuencas estériles broten lágrimas. Nunca nadie me enseñará tampoco. Llorar es inútil si el instinto no lo exige._

_Sin embargo, en todos mis libros, por lo menos en una página, la heroína de la historia llora. Es algo muy telenovelesco, pero lo siento necesario en mi propia autobiografía. A mi pesar, carezco de aquello._

_No lloro cuando un blanco liso tiñe de nuevo mi mejilla y sujeto un mechón oscuro, áspero, negro, pendiendo de mi cabeza nuevamente. Por un momento sólo hebras resquemadas, solitarias y asquerosas desde un óvalo desparejo de carne amenazando ser cocida y descompuesta a la velocidad de la luz. Mi lengua intenta pronunciar que ya casi estoy llegando y relamo la mitad de mi boca, que casi ha retornado por completo, para empezar a dibujar mi media sonrisa, esa que tanto le gusta a mi tío, esa que hace que los grandes caballeros que me ven al pasar por la calle de la ciudad maldita, suspiren encantados antes de salir corriendo. El encaje de mi cuello nace de nuevo, retorna intacto dentro del lazo negro y mi aliento se permite arrojarse nuevamente hacia fuera, en un suspiro placentero._

_Chasqueo mi lengua con encanto. La lluvia forma un rojo resbaladizo sobre las rocas de la entrada. Pueblo cochino,¿no sabes que por aquí transitará gente importante? Como yo. Llego dando un paso muy solemne, llevando mi paraguas viviente entre mi cuello y mi espalda, flotando en una visión de sangre soporífera cayendo del cielo. Hermoso diluvio, malvada delicia._

_Soy el Cordero del Sacrificio. Aúllo a las bestias de la barbarie, para que se detengan._

_Me procuro el paso con seguridad, deslizándome entre la lluvia que estalla en el cielo, como un caudal de magia negra._

_Y ahora los llamo a beber de mí grandeza, ante la estupefacción de los Exorcistas._

_Mi voz baila con el viento y hace que sus vacías cabezas se levanten al firmamento._

_La calavera mueve sus ojos invisibles. Siempre que me escucha, experimenta casi un orgasmo y se llena de ansias de verme. En una ocasión me propuso matrimonio. Al divertirse, su mirada se llena de mocosa terracota. Torturando, desde luego. Tiene tan poca sesera que me irrita a sobremanera. Probablemente, ni se ha enterado de que murió y es mi esclavo. Cree amarme de verdad._

_Cuando alguien está muerto, muerto está por más que se enamore. Y cuando alguien es tu esclavo, no deja de serlo sólo porque te ame. Sonríe al oírme desde la sombras._

_-Vuelvan a mí.-Susurro a todos los del rebaño idiota. Arqueo mi labio y entrecierro mis ojos, duros y negros._

_-¡Señorita Rhode, no puede hacer eso!¡Es malo, malo, malo!_

_Los vestidos de mis muñecas son rojos, rojos, rojos. Sus zapatos carmesíes. En ellos, veo mi reflejo oscuro. Las elevo sobre el suelo y las hago bailar para mí, a fin de poder verme en sus ojos, que son azules, verdes, amarillos. Tengo un oso de mirada negra, muerta, y un lazo rosado en el cuello. Cuando era más niña lo ejecuté públicamente, con un hacha de dulce blanco, envuelto en papel dorado._

_He matado las aves blancas, de carne insípida, que estaban atadas a sus muñecas. Clavé dos estacas en ellas y un río de sangre se profirió con el grito agonizante de la bruja._

_Me encanta la goma de mascar rosada. Grabo calaveras con tinta china en ellas. Es el emblema de los piratas y cubre mi ojo derecho con la túnica de la Exorcista. Sin importar lo que diga mi estúpida calabaza, soy yo la rehén, en perpetua posesión de mi tío._

_El silencio es negro y profundo, como el centro de mi ojo, mal reflejado en los botones azules de la bruja._

_Sí, me encanta la mirada incrédula de las muñecas cuando él llega. El Exorcista de ojos malditos, mi pequeño tesoro._

_Clavan su mano mágica e inocente a la pared imaginaria y él no lo nota, pues está atontado. No lo dejaré salir nunca y sus heridas se pudrirán frente a mí con la belleza de la carne santa en la cruz._

_Me alejo de la chica Exorcista para estudiarla mejor._

_-En definitiva, te va bien el color negro…-Le digo llevándome las manos a la cadera. Sé que Allen ha despertado, con horror._

_Y giro mi cabeza, sin dar chillidos de emoción que muestren mi sorpresa, mi gozo. Le sonrío, inflando mi globo._

_-¿Despierto ya?-Y sus ojos, los de la chica, estaban inmóviles, y muertos, y opacos y dulces como un retazo de noche de brujas, con su vestido de viuda negra y su porte pálido, reluciendo en la oscuridad, húmedos los labios, y suelto el cabello, suave la piel, tiernos los dedos flexionados contra los brazos del trono de la reina de las muñecas, ese que le cedí cortésmente._

_Él grita cuando nos ve juntas, a mí y a mi nuevo juguete. Sus ojos se salen de sus órbitas y dice su nombre (¡Ese tan bello nombre!)._

_-Pero…-Sus ojos son como los de un cachorro desamparado y patético. Me dan ganas de retorcerle el cuello con dulzura, de besarlo y arrullarlo.-Hoy viniste a comprar un boleto…-Qué lento.-¿Tú eres "Rhode"?-Muy lento.-¿Por qué estás con los akumas?-Oh, el pastel está casi listo. Es mi oportunidad para hacer el dolor._


	2. Chapter 2

**El toque**

Cuando tu voz se apaga y tus ojos giran hacia atrás para ocultarse bajo tus párpados, yo te sujeto por la cintura. Soy rápida, pero tú no pesas nada.

Mis pasos se vuelven más lentos, porque cargo contigo hasta dejarte en mi trono. Aspiro el aroma de tu piel al desnudarte.

Hay mucho por hacer. Eres un pequeño desastre. Te deshaces en mis manos, como yeso en el agua.

Recuerdo cuando me excomulgaron por morder una ostia. Cuando abro tu vestido, soy yo quien te priva de esa pureza. Cuando muerdo tu hombro, eres tú el cuerpo de tu Dios, el Príncipe de los Débiles, defendido por lacayos aún más nimios. Con mis labios teñidos en tu nombre, ignorado, me relamo.

Sufres al principio, cuando experimentas mis dientes. Luego sé que dudas en sueños.

¿Tienes sueños, mi pequeña escoria enamorada? ¿En ellos, Allen, tu rey, y tú, su reina? En mis sueños, el cordero del sacrificio eres tú y estás dispuesta a morir por él, en mis manos.

Un día, serás más pobre, ilusa y perdida, que la más sucia de las mendigas, inmune Exorcista.

Tienes cara de niña pequeña¿Nadie te lo ha dicho antes?

Pero espera varios años más y ni los perros encontrarán gracia en tus huesos.

**Hada**

Cuando caigo en su sueño, soy una pesadilla que sostiene un paraguas rosado y baja tarareando una canción robada a una opereta rusa. Vuelo suavemente hasta posarme en su rostro.

Tiene los labios semi abiertos en una sonrisa. Yo muerdo esa carne suave hasta arrancarle sangre. Mis colmillos la perforan y dibujan marcas rojizas, como las que dejan los mosquitos.

Me voy hacia sus mejillas y de un salto me zambullo en su cabello, en el cual me baño, restregándome y bailando, dando brincos al cielo.

Ruedo hasta su mano que está floja y a mi lado. Me arrodillo en sus palmas, juntando el centro de mi cuerpo entre sus dedos. Clavo mis uñas en sus cutículas. Hago el amor con sus huellas digitales.

Ella cierra su puño y yo veo estallar estrellas.

Me vuelvo un polvo dorado, retorcida entre sus carnes, pigmentando su cabellera.

Hay sangre mía, sólo un poco en su centro, formando una línea delgadísima en el monte de Venus.

Adiós, muñeca. Hazme un favor y respírame.

Oh...Sí.

_Y Noé, que era cobarde y elemental, rogó a las fieras que lo salvaran._

**Daniel Herrendorf , Apocalipsis.**

Un mal arcano

Lo intuí. En tiempos tan al borde, tan cercanos al Diluvio como en estos días, me siento audaz. Lo supe de inmediato: Olía a mierda. Mis sentidos son muy finos y puedo saber eso a simple vista. Me dio risa y avancé hacia ella sonriendo y haciendo bailar mi paraguas (que seguía quejándose, ahora por el sol y el estar doblado, todavía húmedo en mis manos). La mujer no era vieja, pero estaba arruinada. Las marcas en sus ojos la hacían parecer un panda en estado de inanición. Había caído al suelo y frotaba su sien, confundida. Esa clase de momentos bienamados, teatrales y dignos de una aparición mía, casi guionizada. Lancé una frase simple pero aguda, que impactó ácida en el rostro macilento de mi co estrella y espectadora hasta cierto punto.

-¿Tu reloj es la Inocencia? -Pequeña cosa tonta¿Por qué tiemblas? Si aún no te hago nada.

Fue la forma en que no entendió mis palabras. Me pareció más tonta que el ganado ovejuno en la pradera. Sus ojos eran un charco gris, como tinta plateada en el lodo: Inservibles y fofos. Totalmente inútil movió esos círculos inciertos, como rogando que me explicara. Y ví sus manos frotarse una con la otra en un gesto de nerviosismo. ¿No te han enseñado nada¿Dónde está tu temple? Me reí. Era tan patética. Mi paleta de dulce hace juego con mi suéter. La coloqué en mi boca, ante su desconcierto. ¿Para qué perder mi dulce preferido? Miré mis propias manos. Ayer me dediqué a arreglarlas, limando mis uñas, pasando el esmalte. Afilando, por sobre todas las cosas. Pasé la yema de mi dedo índice por el dorso de la suya y sentí sus venas helándose, temerosas de mi tacto. Yo estaba tibia. Ella era fría, como un trozo de carne muerta. Parecía un animal , estando allí, tan quieta y confundida. Aterrada y muda. Temblorosa. Cordero de Dios…

Tomé sus cabellos. Eran grasosos y lucían opacos en mis manos, a pesar del rodete. Hice una mueca. Como azotar una alfombra. Mi puño en su rostro. La risa en mis labios. Su carne magullada por mis nudillos. Y sus ojos de trucha , cerrándose.

Son las cuatro y diez en su reloj, un plato de oro reluciente que me refleja, relamiéndome. Agujas de tinta negra y el carmesí en mi lengua bífida.

"Jódete". Tú, Exorcista. Tú, portadora de la Inocencia. Aspirante a Exorcista. Mancho tu pared con sangre y lleno tu corazón de miedo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Como pasionaria**

Allen lo recuerda de súbito, cuando se ducha antes de viajar junto a Rabi y Rinalee.

Porque el calor del agua llega a su cuerpo con una oleada de placer. Rhode Camelot tenía razón en eso: ambos era iguales. Humanos. Cálidos.

De repente, ese calor es demasiado. Lo sofoca. Piensa en la lava dentro de los volcanes. En el fuego del infierno. En su piel de cobre contra la suya.

En el baño, no hay nadie. Puede hacerlo, no hay nadie.

No están los ojos perdidos de Rinalí por ninguna parte. Ni los de Miranda, llenos de desesperación.

Se desnuda para entrar en la ducha.

Se sacó las botas de un tirón con las manos temblorosas y las apartó con los pies en carne hacia el rincón de la bañera.

Se quita la ropa interior junto con los pantalones y las calcetas, por primera vez en su vida sin trastabillar.

Adiós a su camisa blanca tirando hacia arriba , sin soltarse los botones, con un escalofrío ante el roce de la tela.

Le falta el aire, lo sorbe desesperadamente. Está ansioso, aunque le avergüence.

Allen sabe que está mal tocarse. Su Maestro le ha dicho que será un mal amante si lo hace, pero ya no puede esperar. Debe de.

No hay nadie más allí que él. Pero debajo de la ducha caliente, recuerda la mano cálida de Rhode en su rostro, piel contra piel. Se sujeta la erección y un gemido se escapa de su boca y es ahogado bajo las gruesas gotas de aguar hirviente.

Siempre se ha considerado bajo a pesar de su musculatura. Tiene un cardenal surcándole el vientre y las visibles cicatrices en el brazo descarnado y el ojo maldito.

Su pecho es amplio, el agua tarda en recorrerlo por entero y fluir hacia abajo. Cierra los ojos, no quiere verse haciendo eso.

La sangre le sube a las mejillas cuando su mano alcanza a cerrarse con firmeza en la erección. Allen se relame los labios, saboreando el sentimiento, la negrura del pecado envolviendo su corazón.

Se la imagina. Dibuja frente a él su cuerpo de niña, colegiala diabólica, abrazándolo y aventurando una rodilla hacia su entrepierna. "Siente…Es cálido." Sus palabras, tan sensuales por la fingida inocencia, hacen que arquee su espalda y busque el contacto imaginario de su piel.

Se ve a sí mismo con los brazos libres. Estrechándola fuertemente, hasta que gime su nombre y pide clemencia, torciendo sus labios con dolor y llenándose sus ojos de terror.

-Por mí. Un Exorcista.-Dice , sintiendo el éxtasis puliendo su prepucio. Un escalofrío al visualizar, imprimiendo una mordida suave en su propia muñeca, cómo daría esa exigencia en su oído, antes de explorarlo con la lengua. Degustarlo hasta hacerla chillar.

Jala muy fuerte, al final, antes de correrse bajo la gruesa cortina de agua, imaginando la penetración, las lágrimas en los ojos de Rhode, sus aullidos en los cuales, le ruega piedad.

**Juguetes y heridas**

Eres mi pequelo muñequito de carne y hueso. Juguemos a que yo era tu dueña, la que recortó el algodón que forma tus brazos regordetes. Hice también las trenzas de lana diminuta que forman tus rojos cabellos. Bordé las lentejuelas de tu traje verde esmeralda. Soy quien te acuesta en el suelo y te besa el vientre suave. No hay más que cicatrices en el resto de tu cuerpo.

Ésta es mi dimensión. Soy el sueño de Noé.

Éste es el camino que señala tu corazón: un gran frasco de tinta incrustado en tu pecho. Detengo mi dedo índice, hasta el momento errante, en la mitad de tu torso. La línea media bajo la cual palpita el centro de tu ser. Estoy de ancas sobre ti, con las piernas abiertas encima de tu estómago. Sientes, en tu lejana hipnosis, con la carne, mi humedad. Éstas cosas siempre me excitan.

No hay manera de que marques una diferencia concreta entre tu cuerpo y el suelo. Para mí vales menos que la mitad de una sola baldosa de las que forman el inmenso rectángulo sobre el cual nos acostamos, en éste recinto milenario, vacío, descuidado, anticuado.

Tu boca roja se abre, dejas escapar tu aliento, la tos, la sangre. Te quité ese parche de mal gusto. Me miras con los ojos vaciados: Eres un alarido, un llanto que no se rompe, un sonido que no puedes arrancarte desde el fondo de la garganta. Una emoción que no puede generar tu corazón. A veces me lees la mente, como en éste mismo instante, y parece que no estuvieras ciego, que no acabara de romperte la columna vertebral para sondearte con mesura, ni tuviera las manos manchadas con la muerte de tus no-amigos.

Me arqueo y presiono mis uñas contra tu piel, abriendo el camino de tus músculos. Muerdo mis labios, tú te retuerces y entonces: el grito, una cosa muda, un lamento de quinceañera violada sobre hierba húmeda en rocío.

Incapaz serías, aunque supieras, de comprender mi dolor, manchas que oscilan muy oscuras en tus ojos de perdido.

**Profecía**

Rhode Camelot tuvo un sueño que involucraba a su prometido y a su hermano.Se despertó sudando frío y con la sensación de ser pequeña y patética. Vivían en la parte más alta de la torre y Rhode solía culpar al escozor de los suéteres que usaba para remediar el frío, o los dulces demasiado calóricos cuando no a las caries, de sus pesadillas y mal sueño, en general.

Con la boca sedienta y los dientes amargos, buscaba a tientas un vaso de agua. Pensaba en dónde estaría Ticky Mick en los sueños que solía protagonizar.Las pesadillas en las cuales eran cuatro y no tres. El espanto humedecía su cuello y sus ojos, invocando la fiebre.En el sueño había muchos Exorcistas. El problema ni existía, hasta que finalmente Rhode notaba que Tick no se defendía. Estaba solo. Y vacilaba, exhausto, bañado en sangre y sudor.El paisaje del horror era el Arca de Noé, propiamente dicho.

Rhode no estaba segura de si ella misma era parte de la ominosa escena o si más bien era una espectadora omnisciente del terrible suceso.Pero se dedicó a memorizar su sueño, a devorar los detalles para luego tal vez plasmarlos al despertar en un diario de hojas adornadas con esmalte rosa. En la sordidez del momento, antes de que Tick sucumbiera a los golpes del martillo de un hosco pelirrojo, Allen aparecía. Traía a Rhode (otra Rhode que no observaba , sino que actuaba y que no podía verse a sí misma , contemplándose) a rastras, harapienta y maniatada. Un pañuelo rojo alrededor de sus ojos le impedía ver.

Allen la colocaba en el paredón y bajaba la venda para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, directamente. En cierta forma , cuando él le presionaba el hombro y la arrojaba contra la pared fría, ella lo sentía un hermano mayor. Le tenía terror. Lo respetaba en silencio.Estaba admirada.

Rhode soñó que le rompían el cuello, estampándole un beso cruento en los labios, mientras le rodeaban la garganta con las pequeñas manos de asesino refinado, para luego darle el golpe final, en éxtasis.

-Vete al infierno, Rhode.-Condenaba contra su oído, para su deleite, con odio y desprecio en la suave voz. Habían saqueado el arca y habían destruido todo lo que no pudieron llevarse. Esos Exorcistas. Por si fuera poco, les dieron muerte uno a uno, como a perros. Los Noah ya no existían. Ni siquiera el Conde que los había creado.

El Diluvio había parado , muy abrupta y violentamente. Pero aunque Rhode se supiera muerta, podía continuar viendo las escenas, a travéz de los ojos de Allen. Emitió un ligero chillido de fastidio cuando entró en cuarto derrumbando su puerta parlante de un puñetazo. "El buen muchacho exorcizando" pensaba despectivamente para sí. Le molestó un poco verlo destruír todos y cada uno de sus juguetes, pero tuvo que admitir que era muy sexy. Lo vió caminar sobre los cráneos , con los ojos desorbitados.

Rhode, la Rhode Camelot que despertó nerviosa , pensó que Allen Walker le merecía respeto, mientras quitaba la envoltura de un dulce. Le parecía que el desenlace de su libro, el que su tío escribía con sus actos, el que un día muy cercano escribiría el Hombre Libro entre sollozos, en alguna celda oscura y fría, sería muy diferente a toda esa horrenda producción.Pero aún así, alguien que pudo asustarla en sueños, merecía su admiración. Hacía frío en ese cuarto y la ventana abierta traía el viento del sur, helado de sangre derramada y perdida. Rhode se abrigó, cerrándose el abrigo verde y suspiró, algo enamorada. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Miraba la luna deslumbrada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Erótica**

No puede más, por eso pega su cadera a la pared y cierra los ojos, sintiendo cómo le sube el color.Pero Rhode continúa, porque poco le interesa su incomodidad. Le gusta sentirla a punto (o al menos, le resulta divertido. Eso cree Miranda, que no puede concebirse a sí misma como objeto de un deseo tan antiguo como oscuro: le hace risa mi cara arrugándose, sólo por eso), palpar la pulsación entre sus piernas, oír la relación del gemido contenido en su garganta, ese grito que sale ahogado por el pudor y la mordaza.  
Sus uñas hacen daño, buscan sangre y sus labios se dedican con una religiosidad extrema al seno izquierdo, que aún no presenta heridas fuertes: lunas abiertas, letras rojas. Extraña y hermosa sensación: lamer sus lágrimas, probar la sal de sus fluidos, cuidando que su lengua no arranque un solo globo ocular. No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero es que Miranda es la última chica Exorcista que le queda. Desea que dure lo máximo posible.

**Cercanías por la noche**

Se aleja. Él se aleja. Parece no saberlo (o al menos, simula no saber que se aleja y rompe algo importantísimo).

Rompe la cercanía de lo que fuera un abrazo.

Muchas veces pasaría eso: se alejaría a paso lento y decidido, sin saber todo lo que atrás dejaba. Y con su lejanía, para Allen anochece.

De cerca, por la noche, Kanda se aleja y parece no ser consciente de lo que quiebra con cada paso dado en la niebla. Eso que es una despedida seca y agría, repleta de costados amargos y dudas agridulces, fue un abrazo húmedo.

Despiadadamente, el amor comienza a menguar en cada centímetro que pierden. Dos reinos plegados de ansiedad que comienza a apagarse, irascible pero consumida al olvido, doloroso pero inevitable. Otra vez: el recuerdo del uno sobre el otro. Las dos almas que se pliegan y los cuerpos que intercambian fluídos para saciar lujurias espirituales.Catarsis espontánea. Es la celebración de unirse con un desconocido, pero luego está el abrazo y la frustración.

Sin hablarse de amor. Eso no se hace. Lo dijo Kanda. Pero Allen lo suponía por el gusto de sus lágrimas, esas que supieron escurrirse hasta su lengua y volcarse en su garganta como un cuenco de gracia.

Y estaban solos. No lo hicieron antes, solos. Y juntos, más juntos que ahora que la sombra de Kanda está perdida en el horizonte.

No lo hacen por el Buscador, pero tampoco lo harían más tarde, porque las aventuras entre colegas que se convierten por una única vez en amantes furtivos, nunca funcionan. También lo dijo Kanda. No se dio hoy, no se dará mañana. Allen ignora si esa desesperación es el amor que tanto embellecía su brazo a ojos de Maná. Lo suficiente como para besar esa piel descarnada.

Lo suficiente como para que Allen arañe el piso y en un gemido, se prometa dejar de pensar en eso. Las palabras quedan en el aire frío, como una estela de sangre, una lluvia fina llena de morbosidad y espanto. Kanda, directamente ignora lo que significa el amor. Sin embargo, una vez en el tren...

Se da cuenta de que lo hizo sin saber que ejercía un contacto.Algo le impulsó a o aquella vez, Rabi-kun. Ese idiota y su lazo de recuerdos, ejerciendo una atracción magnética hacia él.

Recuerdos, como haber pasado una noche solos, siempre tomados de la mano, sobreviviendo, con los ojos trémulos, al primer día de entrenamiento.

Pero no tiene ni siquiera un recuerdo para evocar a Walker.Sólo se conocen de hace días que puede contar con una mano.Era su reflejo, desdibujado por la lluvia, puede ver esa oleada fuerte,del color de la carne magullada, clamando por revivir. Pero no. Se repite que fue necesario sólo para olvidar las pesadillas.No hay nada realmente significativo en el sexo que se ofrece para relajar.

Es esa muestra de afecto y compañerismo, que puede presentarse únicamente al lamer el vientre y más abajo a una persona junto a la cual peleaste y sobreviviste. No hay mucho respeto en el por qué, sino en el para qué.

En cuanto a Allen, no es tan fuerte. La presencia de Kanda es almizcle que lo baña, olor a romero y savia. El sudor.

Allen se habla a sí mismo, despierto, recordando a Lalá. La piel de la muñeca asemejaba a loza humana y Gozuru la amaba como si fuese tal, ¿sería el roce de tantos años? Los ojos de Allen lloran.

La distancia ya puede nombrarse. Es un hecho que Kanda ya no está.Es un susurro lleno de amargura.Allen se lo repite, en voz muy baja.

Allen no se atreve a gritarle que regrese.Aunque quiere y muere por eso.

No sabe que lo ama, ni sospecha que Kanda es capaz de amar a su vez y en grandes magnitudes. Le falta el aire.

En todo caso, puede culpar a la humedad. Le falta el aire porque la densidad hace el oxígeno del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

El espacio resultaba demasiado enorme y respirar, en el vértigo que apretaba como un cuchilla su garganta, le era imposible.

Pero en todo caso, cuando se terminó de perder en la madrugada, estaba con los brazos en torno de los ojos, perdiéndose en su propia desilusión. No había manera de que lo notara. Si era cierto lo que Kanda decía cuando hicieron el amor, entonces no volverán a verse en mucho tiempo y no sólo eso, puede que mueran antes de cruzar miradas una vez más.

Kanda se perdió de su vida con ese tren y Allen siente que no se dio cuenta.

Es el horror lo que atormenta a Kanda por las noches, lo que le quita el sueño y lo deja sin aire. Es la soledad, la verdadera soledad en ese tren infernal, corriendo tras un objetivo en contra del tiempo. El frío lame su espalda.

Una vez en la estación, el frío cabalga el aire de una noche de otoño y el valor se derrite con el aliento contra sus manos al encontrarse con Rabi.

El mundo es tenue y las causas estallan en su rostro, como una maldición pirotécnica.

Es un pueblo costero.Pero la ciudad fue consumida por el fuego de la guerra.La arena blanca,ahora es roja como la sangre derramada.El cabello de Rabi se mezcla con la sal, restos del naufragio que yacen sobre las rocas y allí retozan como el par de adolescentes que son, a la deriva entre ese amor furtivo que es tan inverosimil como cierto.

Rabi busca en Kanda esa seguridad.

Eso que no puede hallar en su aula, ni en las cartas de sus padres, ni en los ojos de Linalí, hermana-amante-amiga.

En el cielo que Rabi ha aprendido a memorizar y leer prematuramente,tampoco hay marcas de su unión carnal y es desesperante.En menos de una noche, antes de que llegue el sol, comprende el origen de toda incertidumbre en su amante:fue abrazado por alguien más.  
Tendido a su lado,Kanda también comprende,aún sacudido por el orgasmo.Fue abrazado,por primera vez, fue tocado sin lascivia alguna, por alguien que también sabe del origen del afecto, el rumbo que debe tener y el objetivo que persigue.

Hace poco tiempo, el cuerpo de Allen abrazó el suyo y le llenó de una intensa llama que si hoy,junto a Rabi, naciera, lo fulminaría y quedaría su cuerpo reducido a cenizas. El saber eso le duele, en el alma y en el orgullo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil?Rabi le sonríe y le dice que sabe que está muriendo, con los labios entreabiertos fatídicamente.También dice que no le importa,ríe, se corrige y le abraza, diciendo que realidad sí, pero que se refiere a ellos dos como más que amigos.

Kanda siente hervir el escándalo en sus venas.

Al día siguiente de yacer juntos, el Hombre Libro se lleva todo consigo a otra misión.

-Nos veremos luego,Yuu.-Le dice sin mirarlo a los ojos, en el andén de la estación. Porque Kanda no sabe si eso es cierto y ya se lo ha expresado con la dureza en la expresión rígida, cada vez que sus miradas se besan por la despedida, embebidas en pasiva nostalgia.

Kanda recordará ese toque hasta el último segundo en que viva. Lo comparará con la ardiente llama de los brazos de Komui.

Rabi pasa sus dedos por encima del puente en su nariz. Tiene los ojos consumidos por contemplar los efectos de su hallazgo en la Biblioteca de la Orden:la flor de Yuu.

Es aquí donde podremos comenzar a hablar de nostalgias verídicas. Pero hay que ir un poco más allá, al HORROR de la soledad.El miedo a que ese abrazo carnal ya no vuelva a tener lugar entre los dos. Nunca más.

Porque hay una certeza de que jamás tendrán oportunidad: lugar para estar tan cerca el uno del otro, como ahora.No volverá a sucederse un encuentro.

Rabi ya se ha levantado de la arena que les sirviera de cama.Kanda a veces olvida que pasaron juntos su más tierna infancia. Cuando lo toca, piensa sólo en que ambos son adolescentes que satisfacen momentáneamente sus mutuas necesidades afectivas. Y sexuales, por supuesto.

El día en que se dirán "adiós"es más distante que en el caso de Allen. Kanda está más acostumbrado a el hecho de que Rabi es parte de sus días, complemento de sus noches.

Kanda tiene al despedirse de nuevo en el tren, esa certeza de lo inaudito, ese morirse un poco sobre los hombros rectos, como un cuervo avejentado que saluda sus horrores.

Rabi pasará muchos años solo, encerrado en una celda, pensando en todo ésto y escribiendo una gran cantidad de páginas inútiles,erróneos testimonios de subjetividad,tratando de registrar esas noches junto al cuerpo de Kanda, ardiendo de pasión en el campo de batalla.Todas imposibles, porque las descripciones saben a poco y cada palabra mal escrita hace considerar con ligera seriedad el suicidio.

De los últimos años de vida de Rabi, no puede decirse demasiado.Una tragedia considerada por la lluvia que arrecia en el palacio de Edo, donde es prisionero por su condición de observador.

Todo se arremolina en un verso circular,amargo.Una baya que se pudre entre sus labios y se niega a caer.

Pero allí, entre las páginas que describen los últimos instantes de un Kanda moribundo heroicamente, no puede evitar darle más magia de la que en realidad llegó a tener ese encuentro tan breve entre iguales.

Ahora, en los últimos instantes y adioses llegados al borde del precipicio, el dolor ya no es tan intangible como antes: es duro, sólido, fuerte, maduro y bestial. Una extensión del recuerdo de Allen, ojos entrecerrados , brazos abiertos, luz en los hombros,una expresión que bien podría ser piedad, no necesariamente ese amor prohibido que antaño, Kanda se negó a recibir.

A kilómetros de distancia,Allen se sentía lejos. El veneno de la sangre endemoniada le daba fiebre y la muerte de Kanda le dio ocasión. Como una sombra, se deslizó a su lecho y apoyó su frente en el hombro pálido, del languidecente.

Se detiene algo, con una suave brusquedad en el hacer.Una vejez , presumiblemente.Una vida. La de un guerrero caído.La soledad reajusta su diseño para ambos.

Los ojos de Allen se abren otra vez, consternado él, sus heridas sanando. El veneno vencido. La condena,salvaguardada.El samurai del cuento, ese que Rabi, desde una celda, describe con ojos de acero, es ahora un occiso.

El Hombre Libro suspira, mientras vuelve a mojar la pluma en el tintero, conmocionado por la imagen en su mente, una memoria inventada, para la Historia Oculta.

Ha pedido piedad al Conde para realizar para realizar su Gran Labor. De rodillas y aún así, Rhode Camelot intercedió por él, solicitándolo de mascota.

La ejecución se llevará a cabo, eventualmente.Rabi no sabe en dónde queda el punto final. A penas ha llegado a la muerte de Kanda, tardando más de veinticinco años en hacerlo-impecablemente-a sabiendas de que le será imposible revisar, re escribir, tan siquiera revisar, editar.

Frente a él, un enorme reloj de arena. Mide más de once metros.Grano blanco, tras grano blanco, los segundos se le evaporan.

Cuando las horas de vigilia encadenado al escritorio se terminan, Rabi suspira: es justo como una enormísima duna frente a él.

Dos playas que se funden en una sola, la artificial,imaginaria,que sobresale de sus sueños y la verdadera, que alguna vez probó su cuerpo, retorcido ncontra la humedad salada,mientras que Kanda Yuu le lamía el bajo vientre y despertaba el orgasmo.

Enloquecía el agua sobre los dos, la pasión que dormía, los gritos, las disculpas mudas y el concentimiento mutuo.

En alguna parte,queda aún Allen, ya no más niño-adolescente. Sufriendo la ausencia de su propia historia unida a la de Kanda y Rina.

Es un escándalo que la Orden se haya disuelto y la mitad del mundo haya sido sepultado bajo el agua.

Él re-crea a sus compañeros, todos condenados, a la inexistencia.

No le perdonó indefinidamente.Sólo hasta que termine de escribir y le presente el último volúmen de su Historia Oculta.Es más un capricho orgulloso que una muestra de piedad.

Allen no sabe de la supervivencia de Rabi y viaja a Oridente, insatisfecho consigo mismo pero consciente de que sigue siendo Exorcista.

Como si fueran cómplices, se tienen en mente de vez en cuando, como algo muy bello que pudo ser y no fue. Por cada lado viven su separatidad. El destino de Rabi es escribir hasta que el Conde decida y le desgarre la garganta. Él piensa que se inventa la historia de que Allen vive en la India, seduciendo a una cortesana y viviendo a sus costillas hasta partir, besándole las manos perfumadas en aceite de jazmín, vestido como si fuera un rico comerciante árabe, hijo de alguna europea perdida. Cuando sale del manuscrito, no cree, pero adentro es un Dios que le guía por el camino seguro (sin que eso vuelva sus vivencias aburridas en absoluto).

O van juntos, tomados del brazo. Al tomar distancia, se supone loco, pero ya está solo y desesperado. Más que locura, ese manuscrito oculto de la mirada de los Noé, es recreo a su tarea como historiador, es la fuente de la cordura que le ha impedido suicidarse cortándose la lngua con una pluma de águila.

Los años se suceden y Allen es narrado por el obsesivo y prisionero Rabi. Es la ventana por la cual escapa a las torturas que le supone hablar del Conde como de si de un héroe se tratara. Entonces, al final, ese que tanto ha hecho brillar en los libros de la Historia Oculta, se abalanza finalmente sobre el héroe privado del Bookman.

Nunca sabrá el Conde, que en realidad, Rabi nunca obedecía del todo sus mandatos de permanecer obstinado en esa condena, suspirando entre barrotes de hierro.

Si sus manos se destrozaron escribiendo para dejar su testimonio , fue sobre todo para inmortalizar a aquellos que cayeron con el fin del siglo.

Se ganó con bien merecido tenor, el que las uñas de Rhode se enterraran en su pecho y esa esperanza precabida de volver a respirar profundo en el estómago de Kanda.

Tanto así como su ensoñación bastarda de probar el busto de Rinalí cuando diera de lactar a su primogénito, ni que decir el suspiro que hubiese deseado soltar al separar su sexo del de Allen, para tenderse a su lado y abrazarle.

La eterna niña mujer , ya adolescente, suspira, arruga el ceño, tuerce la boca, se lame los labios. Le da un poco de asco el dolor de ese hombre avejentado. Demasiado mórbido para ser historiador. ¿Qué no ha leído sobre sucesos parecidos? Rhode Camelot cree que debería serle familiar la muerte.Demasiado introspecto para ser el corazón de un observador. Demsiado íntima y honda y dolorosa es la mirada del descorazonado hacedor de cultura. Rhode ojea su trabajo, disgustada en parte, el resto ido en indiferencia sórdida.

Pero es que el Hombre Libro,¿no sabía lo que estaba haciendo? En sus patéticas historias, el Gran Conde Milenario no es el héroe de la raza, sino el enemigo de Dios (Y ese estúpido ni aclaró que su Dios no era el Verdadero).

Rhode está indignada. Al fin y al cabo, su Hermano Mayor murió tratando de derrotar a la Suprema Deidad de la basura Inferior.

Lo peor es que ahora, Rhode está completamente sola, esperando en Edo a que regrese Ticky, su esposo. Su destino es dejar de ser una niña, para convertirse en la mujer de Noé. Y se aburre.

Al final, siente pena del Hombre Libro, muerto y desangrado sobre su escritorio (Rhode se aseguró de no manchar con sus fluídos vitales el "preciado" manuscrito dedicado a su Hermano) , ahora luciendo despeinado. Ojos vaciados de cualquier otra cosa que no sea la muerte, pero con algo de melancolía y un asomo de satisfacción triunfal, a penas y perceptible para un agudo observador. Rhode hace levitar su cuerpo (no es tan difícil , con la gracia de Noé y sus a penas cuarenta kilos de materia) y lo abraza por la espalda.

Lo acurruca, su cabeza, encima de su hombro, acaricia sus cabellos , encanecidos prematuramente.

Imagina su dolor, dulce redención y suspira, en cierta forma alegre de servir por una vez a una causa altruista.

No sabe que el dolor sigue creciendo dentro de él, que el desamor es lo que corroe su cuerpo, los gusanos que lo devoran una vez dentro de un ataúd provisto por el Conde Milenario.

Mientras tanto , los despojos de Allen Walker, siguen en pie, moviéndose mórbidamente , a la espera de lograr ser al fin, un héroe para un pasado mejor.

**Atracción**

He tenido muchos amores inútiles e infértiles. Pero admitir que este es uno, me da vergüenza. Recuerdo cuando amé los espejos. Encerré muchas almas bajo esa forma y las forcé hasta que fueron azogues, adornando mi habitación. Pasé todo un año contemplándome y admirándome extasiada. Enamorada de mí misma y encariñándome poco a poco, con los espejos.

Por lo general, me gustan las cosas que hablan de mi perfección. Pero... ¿Ella?

¡No era nada parecido ni remotamente a mí!

Fea. Lo correcto sería llamarla "fea" y con muchas ganas.

O tal vez no era en sí ella. Más bien lo que tenía dentro.

Ya saben, era como una bolsa llena de mierda: La superficie estaba bien, pero lo que ella guardaba en su interior, me asqueaba.

No soporté ni siquiera mirarla.

Hubiera querido deshacerla con mis manos, reducirla a un montón de huesos y carne regados por el suelo, que al fin dejaran de robar precioso oxígeno al mundo. Pero no.

Aburrida, la observé de nuevo, con disimulo...

**Inútil**

No sabes ni mirar el sitio en el que se supone que vives. Hice crecer tu casa (o lo que sea que venga a ser esta cosa) y no pareces haberlo notado.

Ahora que te observo, noto algunos irritantes detalles de ti. ¡Incluso tu sombra es pequeña y patética, como un pedazo de carbón fantasmal!

Te miro fijamente, increpándote con mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Sobresaltada, tus manos se mueven. Por un momento, pareces olvidar que las clavé a tu maldito reloj. Luego te muerdes el labio, tiemblas de dolor. Aúllas bajo, como una perra.

Oh,¿soy la primera en lastimarte seriamente? ¿Es que nunca te han herido antes?

¿Siquiera te han roto un poco de carne? Apuesto a que nunca has sangrado más de una gota por una aguja en tu dedo meñique.

No debería molestarme en hablarte con la mente. Es obvio que no eres lega en esto, dudo mucho que escuches lo que te digo. Y es una pena, porque te haría bien.

Ocúpate de sollozar, presa. Mis labios perezosos no se abrirán por ti. No vale la pena.

Aunque te miro, no me ves. Tus ojos miran las heridas y evitan los míos, que podrían darte una pista de mis pensamientos.

Al final comienzo a dibujar el mensaje con mi dedo índice, ayudándome con mi pulgar. Me humedezco en tu esencia roja, pegajosa y repugnante. Toco tus heridas para hacerlo y gimes.

-¡No...¡Por favor no!-Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentas arrancar tus manos perforadas de mis estacas. Me parece tonto y te lo hago saber:

-Será peor si te mueves.

Con un jadeo, apoyas tu frente arrugada en la superficie de madera ante ti. Me aburres, eres como una babosa.

"Jódete, Exorcista", proclamará mi mensaje cuando lo termine. O algo parecido.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Tienes cara de reprocharme todo lo que hago. Pero tu cabello está mal acomodado y algunos mechones caen en tu rostro cerúleo. Yo pruebo y saboreo lo que eres, mientras intento redondear la "d". Sabes a muchas horas caminando por la ciudad maldita y demasiado tiempo malgastado en ruegos de servidumbre a posibles jefes. También a llanto ridículo en un cubrecama barato. Pagarles a algunos hombres con tu cuerpo, que para ellos es delicioso como cualquier otro. Aunque tú lo desprecies. ¿Por eso es que buscas trabajo con tus manos? En realidad sólo sabes usar tu boca para algo que no es hablar.

-¿Por qué no debería?-Me encojo de hombros y me pregunto si no debería poner algo más que sólo "jódete". Un dibujito obsceno. Una margarita roja. Un "te amo, mierda" o algo por el estilo. De nuevo meto mis dedos en ti, en tu sangre, en tu mano temblorosa.

Te trabas con tus propias palabras. Boqueas, como un pez afuera del agua.

-¡Porque...¡Porque...¡Porque...¡Porque está...!-Me detengo sólo un momento. Levanto la vista de mis dedos.-¿Mal?-Arqueo una ceja y rompes de nuevo en llanto, no muy convencida de tus propios argumentos, evidentemente. Suspiro y doy vuelta mis ojos hacia arriba. Tu choza es un desastre, pero pronto mi aura acabará de tragársela, para bien de mi propia vista.

Esto ya parece un poema trágico. ¿Me estás rogando clemencia? Porque si es así, lo único mal aquí es tu actuación: Apesta.

-No me parece.-Te contesto, indiferente, intentando arreglar mis uñas, limpiarte de mis cutículas y hacerte poco caso. Parece que mis palabras te cayeran como un bloque de cemento en la coronilla.

Pasamos mucho tiempo en silencio. Demasiado. ¿Dónde están esos mierdosos exorcistas?

¿Decidieron irse a coger por algún hotel barato?

Comienzo a pensar que es un error tenerte aquí viva, perdiendo horas preciosas antes del estreno.

-Déjame ir... Por favor, déjame ir.

Si no dejas de provocarme, te dejaré viva y con el cuello roto.

-Te dejaré ir si mueres.-Declaro sin emoción alguna en la voz. ¿Eso te sirve de algo, pequeña cosa boba?

Parece que tus lágrimas se terminaron. Ahora te encoges, te alejas unos cuántos centímetros, perturbada por mis palabras.

¡Pero qué hartazgo traes encima! Te hablo y me ignoras. Acaricio tu espina con los ojos y tiemblas, como si hubiera comenzado a violarte.

No sirves para nada. No tengo qué hacer contigo, francamente.

Me gustan las muñecas. ¿Por no eres bonita, como una muñeca? Podría vestirte de terciopelo y hamacarte en mis brazos.

Si tu cabello no fuera tan desagradable al tacto, pasaría horas acariciándolo. Lo disfrutarías, pequeña musa sin gracia. Clamarías por mis manos. Cuando me hartara de tu silencio, arrancaría tu piel y bebería de tu carne abierta.

Te obligaría a cantar gemidos para mí . Buscaría entre mis juguetes ropa holgada, colores cremosos y un bonete rojo brillante, para zampar en tu cabeza. Y una nariz de payaso, para colocar en tu pequeño hocico.

Sí, eso estaría bien para ti. ¿No lo crees así?

**Infancias**

Rhode cree que los mejores recuerdos que tiene de su infancia (y no es que la misma esté ahora muy lejos que digamos) se sucedieron durante las noches de Navidad. Eran horas de luto en cierta forma, pero su tío sabía reanimarlas a su modo, de maneras curiosas y espectaculares.

Solía organizar juegos, exclusivamente para ella, con la esperanza de que sus sentidos se afinaran y otros nuevos despertaran.

-Estando tan cerca el Diluvio,¿qué clase de tío sería si dejara a su pequeña sobrina crecer sola y a su suerte?-Ronroneaba con dulzura, acariciándole la cabeza revestida con su áspera cabellera de ébano, punzante como espinas.

Rhode fue una niña precoz. Con pasos de gato al servicio de una bruja, seguía a su tío , el Conde Milenio. Iban juntos por los tejados, susurrando poesías llenas de elogios a los dioses paganos. La pequeña Camelot arrojaba la cabeza hacia atrás, doblando el cuello ante el cielo oscuro y aspirando el aroma de la nieve con desconfianza. Podía percibir en los ángeles dibujados sobre la nieve sucia , el rastro que dejaban los niños. Gotas de sudor impávido y restos de dulces dejados durante la mansa tarde. Una línea que dibujaba pequeños cuerpos tendidos en el hielo suave. Unas gotas de sangre oscura, recuerdo de heridas leves , sucedidas en horas de juego. Rhode probando con la lengua el viento y sus ojos felinos, brillando de gozo.

Adivinar la altura y el peso de una presa humana, enferma de leucemia o de malos pensamientos acerca de un primo lejano. Sueños revestidos en azul marino y vómito gris durante la fiebre.

Ríe como una elfa y da vueltas, como bailarina clásica, relamiéndose el dedo índice.

Señala con la cabeza y su tío sonríe , orgulloso de su deducción. Tres meses después , un niño muere, ante la madre desesperada , se presenta Conde y cinco días más tarde , ese pueblo en la frontera de Francia , ya no existe. Y Rhode tiene un par de hebillas con las cuales se sujeta el cabello. Feliz la Navidad, siempre presente en los regalos de su tío. El alma del niño reflejado en el centro de la piedra oscura. Blancos dientes, abiertos en un grito. Le encantan , aunque siente que ya es mayor para esas cosas. Los guarda en su alhajero, junto con todos los obsequios de su casi padre. Hay también un par de lentes negros, para el sol, que sollozan sangre. Cinco brazaletes que tiemblan de miedo cuando Rhode se los coloca. Una diadema con una mariposa que reza en griego antiguo , apenada y loca. Un collar con un dije que maldice e insulta, llegando justo a donde le nacieron los pechos. Un par de anillos que se acusan mutuamente como si fueran juzgados ante un terrible juez. Entre otras cosas.

Su paraguas de hoy se queja con mucha frecuencia. Si no es por el sol , que daña sus pequeños ojos negros y vidriosos, descansados en la cuenca de la calavera alojada en el mango, es por la lluvia…

"¡Que está fría, señorita Camelot!", y "Cosquillea por la tela impermeable".

Había salido el sol y Rhode había comprado un dulce. Demasiado azucarado para su gusto. Y a su vez, asechaba a Miranda Lotte, quien a su entender, era demasiado fea para cualquier gusto. ¿A quién podría gustarle ver su propio reflejo , por muy vistoso que fuera, temblando en grasientas lágrimas , sostenidas por párpados hinchados y rojizos, escondidos bajo mechones sueltos de aspecto aceitoso?

Probablemente a nadie. Y a Rhode Camelot, princesa del Diluvio Universal, menos que a nadie. Pero lo que sí encontró fascinante, fue asustar a Randa. La desconcertaba primeramente, con una pregunta obvia y la contemplaba, juguetonamente, mientras ella se frotaba la sien izquierda, antes de levantar esos ojos patéticos.

Era como un cordero. Miranda , de familia alemana, largas piernas y brazos, cintura pequeña y busto prominente, era menos que un animalillo atormentado ante la presencia de Rhode.

Los Noah no tienen una raza exacta. Podría decirse que son la suma perfecta de las mejores características de todas ellas.

De niña, Miranda trabajaba para la esposa de un comerciante de origen hebreo , quien le había acogido a cambio de migajas e insultos que remataban en fuertes tirones de cabello.

-¡Niña torpe¡Intentando estafarme haraganeando¡Qué coraje¡¿No dijiste que sabías bordar¡Mira estos botones¡Mi tela está arruinada, pequeña inepta!-Solía exclamar con gritos gruesos, que destrozaban los tímpanos y nervios de una más que nunca encogida y de por sí, diminuta, Miranda Lotte. Fue su primer empleo, tomado y luego, mantenido, a fuerza de humillantes ruegos a su empleador.

Al crecer, cada vez que veía un nimio disgusto en la frente de una persona cualquiera, al observarla, se disculpaba con palabras torpes y atropelladas, intercaladas con inclinaciones.

Cuando Rhode Camelot clavó sus manos a la única cosa en el mundo que no parecía estar en constante reproche hacia ella, Miranda se disculpó con la joven Noah. Las gotas de sangre le habían manchado el vestido.

-Tal vez , si me sueltas, pueda limpiártelo… Es una pena…. ¡Lo siento tanto!

Rhode pensó que estaba bromeando. Lamió el líquido agridulce y rojizo que cubría sus dedos. ¿Se disculpaba con ella, por su ropa? Frunció el ceño.

Rhode ha tenido un sin número de sirvientes a lo largo de toda su vida. Se desechan a medida que se vuelven inútiles e insatisfactorios.

Pero nunca, en toda su vida, una sola de esas máquinas semihumanas, le ha pedido disculpas. ¡Y han hecho cosas peores, incluso con la intención declarada!

Miranda le parecía un chiste de mal gusto , grosero y ridículo, como los que solía soltar su hermano Skin Boric durante las cenas de gala celebradas por su cumpleaños. Temblaba, aterrada e impotente, adolorida y esperando todavía su respuesta.

-No digas tonterías.-Le ordenó, suave, pero severa, sacudiéndose las palmas, golpeando una con otra.

Lotte se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y sofocó un gritito congestionado golpeando su frente contra la superficie de su reloj. En una situación lo que se dice "normal" seguiría insistiendo con sus disculpas, pero el tener las manos estacadas… Suele hacer que cualquier ser humano (incluso Miranda, con su autoestima por debajo del ideal en un perro maltratado), desista con facilidad de disculparse con su secuestrador-atacante.

**Táctica**

Soy yo de nuevo, pequeña liebre adorada. Con una luz maldecida en las manos, caminando sobre los cuerpos caídos de tus amigos.

Vengo incierta, a librarte de la tortura.

He leído sobre el tiempo y he acariciado tu figura en los dibujos de los templos griegos. Recité odas a tu resplandor.

Tienes los ojos cerrados y quizás ves mi cuerpo recortándose de la sombra e hincándose ante ti.

Tu cabello es menos oscuro que el mío. Sigue siendo del color de la mierda y desde que no te bañas, también hueles a excremento, sudor y sangre. Pero mi lengua saluda tu mentón y baja por tu cuello, despertándote, gimiente, confusa y dolida, como casi siempre. En tu pequeña celda ambigua a un pasillo.

Mis dedos recorren tus brazos. Masajeo tus muñecas ateridas por el hierro de las esposas. No debes tener miedo. No haré nada que no te hayan hecho con anterioridad.

Ellos, que son tan crueles.

Toco tu vientre descubierto por tu ropa hecha jirones. No temas, cosa tonta. Mis hermanos duermen. Los violadores no vienen hoy.

Serás profanada, pero por mí. Rhode Camelot.

Silencio por tu parte. Ese silencio de presa acorralada que llora a raudales copiosos por dentro. Siempre me recibes de ese modo, mi pequeña musa católica.

Tus ancas robustas están cada día más pequeñas, consumidas. Las tomo entre mis manos. ¿Sientes el tacto de mi bolsa, repleta de monedas de oro? Frías, frías, rozando tu sexo húmedo.


End file.
